Amalgamarian Pantheon
The Amalgamarian Pantheon is an array of Gods exclusive to the world of Amalgamaria. Though, as there are multiple universes proven under planar theory (Golarion being in one such universe), one is not exclusively bound to worship these Gods. The Outer Gods There are a number of Outer Gods that interact with the rest of the world very minimally. These Gods initially created everything in the universe, including the patron deities: ???, God of Madness: The God of Madness has ONE true name, and that is ???, but only his Chosen know him by that name. The name he tells to people is one that changes day by day, due to how he feels. They say that followers of this God are all quite mad, and have been so since birth. He is very whimsical and prone to do whatever meets his fancy. He is depicted as a man in a tattered, patchwork cloak and a similarly patchwork and tattered top hat, though he can change his appearance to whatever he wants. It is said he can instill madness with a single touch. Tempora, Goddess of Time: Tempora is depicted as a woman of beauty, with long blonde hair and a robe that seems to flow all around her (To signify the flow of time. While she appears in human form, she’ll appear to rapidly age, going from what appears to be a child to an elderly woman and back to an adult woman within seconds. Nezeroth, God of Dungeoneering: Nezeroth is depicted as a mass of shadows, but when revealing himself, is a shadowy figure said to inhabit dungeons. Caras, God of Treasure: Caras is a dragon (The first son of Tiamat), sitting upon a mountain of treasure. It’s said that a dragon’s size is directly affected by the size of his horde, and because of this, Caras is colossal. Seleminus, Goddess of Purpose: Alamerian Pantheon The Alamerian Pantheon hales from the small kingdom of Alamer, located across the sea. While sharing many already known gods as their minor gods (or as Alamerians call them, Aspects), these are their worshiped seven. It is believed there is an unnamed eighth, but evidence of public worship has not been presented. Corhilios- God of Light and Day. Creator God. Father of the 5 Elements of the World in Alamerian lore. Husband of Agyna. His realm in the heavens is the final place a soul rests in the resurrection cycle before returning to Herathana’s realm. Often depicted as a white stag, but is also depicted as a light skinned, regal Elf. Color: White. Favored Weapon: Longsword. Symbol: stag head in front of sun. Alignment: Lawful Neutral. Domains: Light, day, fatherhood, family Agyna- Goddess of Darkness and Night. Mother of the 5 Elements of the World in Alamerian lore. Wife of Corhilios. Agyna’s realm houses the first bridge in the resurrection cycle, between Herathana’s and Ethonious’ realms. Agyna is mostly depicted as a weeping dark-skinned Elf (drow) with her hands covering her face, still beautiful despite her constant sorrow, and is sometimes known to take on the form of a black and silver nightingale. Color: Silver. Favored Weapon: Scimitar. Symbol: Bird on branch in front of crescent moon. Alignment: Lawful Neutral. Domains: Dark, night, motherhood, family, death Ethonious- God of Fire and Resurrection. One of the 5 Elements of the World. Ethonious’ realm is the second step in the resurrection cycle. His realm is where the soul goes to suffer for all it’s wrongdoings in Herathana’s realm. Color: Red. Symbol: A flaming phoenix. Domains: Fire, Resurrection Renalia '-Goddess of Water, Purity, and Time. One of the 5 Elements of the World. Renalia’s realm is the third step in the resurrection cycle, where a soul waits until it is near it’s time of rebirth and is purified. Color: Blue. Symbol: An octopus with tentacles curling around a trident. Favored weapon: Trident. Domains: Water, Time, Purity '''Resothion '-God of Air, Justice, and Travel. One of the 5 Elements of the World. Resothion’s realm is the second bridge of the resurrection cycle. It is up to him whether or not a soul will have to go back to Ethonious’ realm or continue forward to Renalia’s realm. Color: Gold. Symbol: A dragon. Domains: Air, Justice, Travel '''Herathana- Goddess of Earth, Fertility, and Life. One of the 5 Elements of the World. Herathana’s realm is where life begins, the first step in the resurrection cycle. Color: Green. Symbol: A wolf curled under a tree. Domains: Earth, fertility, and life. Erwignan- God/Goddess of Knowledge, Magic, and Fate. One of the 5 Elements of the World. Erwignan is responsible to act as necessary evil (which is born through the creation of humanity). Erwignan is the third and final bridge, where a soul is erased of all memory of the previous life it served in Herathana’s realm and assigned a new one (whether or not it’s a mindless flower or sentient creature). Color: Purple. Symbol: A spider on an open book. Domains: Knowledge, Magic, Fate. Astorian Pantheon The Usurped: This divine trifecta created the universe and all the lands within it. Within the Old Regime, the Gods were kindly creators, lording over their created with a loving benevolence. They formed together eleven children amongst themselves (the current divine pantheon), and let them go out into the world in order to find their strengths, so that they may one day reign over them. Within the first 1000 years, however, there was an uprising amongst the three, and it led to the corruption of the other two. When the Gods had finally succumb to the evil taint, they began striking out at the world, causing disease, war and famine. It was then that the 10 children rose up and, with the help of a warforged factory, managed to take their Parents down and place them within the godly prison, Carcenia, where they rest today, along with their corrupted daughter, Halphara, the original Goddess of Nature who was taken down by her brother, Syncope. Dolarion, Father-God of Good (Symbol: Two hands, palms touching as if praying): Dolarion was the Parent-God that created all the good things in the land, such as most of the races, kindness, empathy, compassion, etc. He is said to be a human male, dressed in humble white robes with a quarterstaff (From which all the wood in the world is said to derive). He is primarily worshipped by monks, but anybody may worship him freely. He has two main followings, Awaiters of the Old Regime and Awaiters of the New Regime. Boons granted are based on the regime, and are awarded as such: # Old Regime: Primarily monks, worshippers of this regime are kindhearted, good folk who strive to assist humanity in any way they can. # New Regime: This is after Dolarion became corrupted, and this regime is usually worshipped by the evil (Or those hoping to tap INTO evil), such as anti-paladins and summoners, as NR Dolarion was said to have spread paranoia, distrust and war on the people. # Bal'tund, Father-God of Neutrality (Symbol: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald in the shape of a stemless three leaf clover): Bal’tund was the Parent-God that created all the neutral things in the world, like weather, the waters (Oceans, seas, rivers, etc.), all land, the sky, etc. He is said to be depicted as an elf, shrouded in gray fabrics with a rifle made of pure diamond and twin daggers made of ruby and sapphire. He is primarily worshipped by those who are out for themselves, but wish to cause little to no harm, such as rogues or gunslingers. He’s broken down into two followings, “The Order of the Shrouded Fortune”, which worships the Old Regime Bal’tund, and “The Order of the Bloodied Knife” which worships New Regime Bal’tund. Zyxara, Mother-God of Evil (Symbol: Red fangs dripping with black venom): Zyxara was the Parent-God that created all things decidedly evil, like darkness, fire, pain, suffering, hate, war, disease, famine, etc. Depicted as a tall, vampyric succubus, she was to be the ending balance within the Gods, as there cannot be good without evil, nor pleasure without pain or happiness without sorrow. Zyxara was lawful evil, but a hatred for the forced responsibility of bearing 11 children caused her to slowly plummet deeper into her evil, her inner corruption building up until it burst, leading her to taint the other Parent-Gods. Her followers were an elite race of demons known as “Vampyris Superiorus”, or Vampyres for short. The now extinct race is only existent through their force-bred offspring, the Dhampir. Divine Pantheon Cupid, the God of Life (Symbol: A Glowing Heart): He is the Patron Saint of love, debauchery and life. He is depicted as a white winged cherub with blonde hair, a golden bow, known as “Love-Seeker”. Caleb and Eddie, the Twin Gods of Performing (Symbol: Conjoined Greek Masks White/Black): They are the Patron Saints of music, comedy and tragedy. Caleb, the brother of tragedy, is pale, with short cropped black hair, somber and depressingly dramatic. He plays a black harp and will usually play sad songs, or enact stories and plays of tragedy, known to demoralize his enemies. Eddie is the brother of comedy. He is depicted the same as his brother, pale with short cropped black hair. He plays a pure white lute and plays upbeat, cheerier music, as well as intense solos that have been known to inspire allies, as well as comedic plays and stories. Orichalcus, the God of Craftsman (Symbol: Hammer and Codex): Orichalcus is the Patron Saint of crafting, item creation and enchantment. He is depicted as a large, burly man carrying a giant hammer in one hand, and a spell book of enchantments in the other. He is the divine smith of the Gods. Rastaro, the God of Magic and Knowledge (Symbol: A brain w/ lightning arcs over it): Rastaro is the Patron Saint of magic, planes and knowledge. He is depicted as a quiet man, dressed in a robe of swirling colors. He has white hair, heterochromia iridium (One blue eye and one green eye) and wields a staff of channeling that he uses to add extra power to his spells. His hair changes based on his mood, though the neutral color is white. Mayzara, God of War (Symbol: Golden greatsword laying diagonally on a silver tower shield): Mayzara is the general of the divine army of celestial beings. Mayzara is the Patron Saint of combat, strategy and warfare. Mayzara is depicted as a very large Orc, dressed in golden adamantium armor and wielding a giant sword in one hand and a large tower shield in the other hand, as well as a large club sheathed on her back. Alarion, God of Justice (Symbol: Levelled scales with a head on one side and an olive branch on the other): Alarion is the law-bringer of the land, having established a special police force spread all throughout the land comprised of all different kinds of professionals. He is the Patron Saint of law, order and protection and is depicted as a giant with a very large steel mace and a thick plated set of heavy steel armor. Alarion is the judge of the High Court, of which only the highest profile cases go to and all laws are passed by him. Syncope, God of Nature (Symbol: An arrow wrapped in ivy): Syncope is the Patron Saint of nature, weather and the hunt. He is the Warden of Nature, wielding a bow fletched himself from Crakus, the Tree of Eternity, (The bow, of which, is rumored to be able to seek out whatever the intended target was), as well as a Greyflamed Elven Curve Blade. Syncope is depicted as wearing Dreamweaver Cloth, which takes on the color of the terrain he is in, practically granting invisibility. The elf obtained eschatological status when he challenged and defeated the original, corrupt Goddess of nature, Halphara. Karkorus, God of the Underworld (Symbol: A scythe in front of a ferry): Karkorus is the Patron Saint of death, diabolics and dragons. He is depicted as a pale Sylph in black leaf armor and a battle mask, as well as a revolver and a scythe. Karkorus lives in the Underworld, leading the dead to either heaven or hell. Parapheth, Goddess of Chance (Symbol: A white D6 with gold dots being held by string): Parapheth is the Patron Saint of chance, gambling and fate. She has fiery red hair, blue eyes and a billowing white gown. Known as the Puppetmaster, Parapheth is said to know of the fate of every person, and every outcome. She is also known to frequent gambling dens, where people consider her Lady Luck, as her presence is said to increase your chances of winning. Relorian Pantheon Gralbek Shattershield, God of Combat: Gralbek Shattershield is a Dwarf of normal appearance. The main difference, however, is his iron beard that ends in blades, which he extends outward and uses to attack enemies. Marcus Cornelius Bryr (brai·ur), God of Face Support (Symbol: Two hands shaking with a knife pierced between the palms): Marcus Cornelius Bryr was the talker of the group, negotiating contracts and talking people out of their hard earned gold. Standing at a straight 6 feet tall, 120 lbs, Marcus had black hair and brown eyes, wielding a rapier with a parrying dagger at his side. Evad, Barbarian God of Rage - Chaotic Neutral - (Symbol: Two Greataxes crossed together over a burning olive tree): Evad was once a human barbarian and the last mortal who ascended to godhood. Evad had failed the final challenge on the Path to Godhood, The infinite labyrinth and was supposed to be stuck wandering the labyrinth forever. However, Evad was said to have channeled something called "The First Great Rage" which allowed him to shatter the Infinite Labyrinth with one swing of his axe, destroying the infinite labyrinth and making it impossible for anyone to ever complete the challenge again. Evad, using his might and pure anger, ascended to godhood, granting all who followed the way of the Barbarian a sliver of his Great Rage. Category:Deities Category:Reloria Category:Amalgameria